Avengers VS The Lake District!
by WatchTheSkyBleed
Summary: So, how would the mighty avengers cope stuck in the middle of the lake district for a week? Fun and games will ensue, and an unwanted presence that just has to keep swooping in and messing everything up! (This is not slash, it is comedy based!) Beware, this contains mild cursing every now and then!
1. Chapter 1 - Attack of the Mud

As the mini bus pulls onto the gravelly path, Phil Coulson shuts off the engine, turning back in his seat to the mixture of faces in the back seats, some filled with pure excitement, and others, well, not so much.

Tony Stark is slouched in the seat nearest to the front, staring out of the window and gnawing on his lip. Thor leans over the back of Tony's seat, grinning like a Cheshire cat, while Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Clint stop whispering among themselves and turn their attention to Phil.

Phil gestures towards the exit door, already pushing open the drivers door.

"Right Avengers, we're finally here. Let yourselves out and I'll unload your bags, and let yourself in the gate and wait for me there and I'll let you in to where we'll be staying for the week."

Phil gets out, and Tony leans his head forward, grumbling into the cushion of the front seat.

"Stupid ass team building exercises."

Thor clasps his hands together, the huge grin never even faltering.

"Ah, this scenery is magnificent! It is somewhat like parts of my home, places that wild beasts roam freely."

Tony glances back at Thor, his eyes almost popping out of his skull.

"Wild beasts?"

Thor tilts his head, and Steve appears behind him, a small smile on his face.

"Relax Tony, there's nothing like that around here."

As Steve tugs open the door and hops out, Tony's eyes bore into the back of his head.

"Like you'd even know, Spangles."

Steve seems to ignore him, smoothing down his plaid shirt and jeans and heading towards the rear of the bus.

Natasha and Clint follow suit, Clint shooting Tony a 'I'm loving how much you're hating this' grin, and then Bruce, who gives Tony a sheepish smile. Thor claps Tony on the shoulder, sending Tony almost tumbling out of his seat.

"Damn it Thor! Watch your strength!"

Thor only chuckles, wedging himself out of the door.

"Come Tony, I cannot wait to explore this vast land!"

Tony sighs to himself, stumbling out of the bus and closing the door behind him.

The crisp fresh air hits him like a slap to the face, and he cringes, also getting a mixture of something he'd rather not. He glances around, noticing the large flocks of sheep roaming around. Yeah, that's where that stench is coming from.

Fantastic!

As he joins the others collecting their bags, he pulls his smartphone out of his jean pocket, his mouth hanging open in horror as he looks down at the screen.

"THERE'S NO SIGNAL! LITERALLY, NO SIGNAL!"

Phil puts Tony's bag at his feet, arching an eyebrow.

"Tony, did you not read the information booklet I gave you all before we came here?"

"I had better things to do."

Phil shakes his head, putting his own rucksack on his shoulder.

"There's no signal around these parts because the large mountains block it out. You'd have to probably go half an hour out to get one, and then you would be lucky."

Phil heads towards the gate to the stone building, as Tony just stares at his phone, his brows furrowing.

"But...I can't live without my phone for a whole week! Do you want to kill me, Phil?"

Steve, rucksack on his back, comes to Tony's side, gesturing towards the various mountains and fields surrounding them. The sun is shining, not a drop of rain in sight.

As the sun shines on the mountains, the land seems to come alive, the greens and yellows becoming emeralds and golds, and the birds add their own melody, some flying past overhead.

"I'm sure you can survive without technology for a week, Tony. You have to admit, this is amazing scenery."

Tony scoffs, picking up his bag and stomping towards the wooden gate.

"Oh bite me."

* * *

Once everyone's through the gate, they head inside the grey stone building.

From the outside it's rustic, and fits perfectly with the surrounding lands and mountains. It has some modern day touch's too, like glass windows and a barbecue area set up.

As they enter the hallway they see pegs with empty rucksacks on, the bumpy walls painted a warm yellow. They push through the hallway and into the main room, finding a set of white tables with blue plastic chairs centered in the middle of the room. The room is painted the same as the hall, but it is much more spacious.

No television's, but there are some board games and books on a shelf in the corner.

There is a kitchen area to the right, and you can see into it from the main room.

They all grab a seat at the table, placing their bags on the carpeted floor.

Tony's heart skips a beat when he notices the plug sockets, thankful for at least a little bit of home comfort.

Clearing his throat, Phil fiddles with the watch on his wrist.

"Right, this our new home for the week, so you can have a look around. Now, we need to discuss sleeping arrangements."

Leaning his elbows on the table, Tony quirks an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"There are only four rooms available, so some of us are going to have to share."

Tony slaps his hand on the table, startling Bruce, who flinches in his seat.

"No way! I need my personal space! I am not sharing! You've got more chance of seeing me walk on water!"

Steve shrugs, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't mind bunking with anyone."

Thor nods in agreement.

"Nor I."

Bruce coughs, his eyes focused on Phil.

"Um, I'd appreciate my own room, because of, you know."

"Don't worry, that was already decided. Natasha and Clint can share, which leaves me or Tony."

Tony narrows his eyes, tapping his fingers on the tabletop.

"I am not sharing."

"Tony, Phil deserves to have his privacy, just stop being a prima donna and bunk with me and Thor."

Tony grits his teeth, focusing his well practiced death glare on Steve.

"No one asked for your opinion."

Popping a piece of gum into her mouth, Natasha leans back in her chair.

"I agree with Steve, Tony, let Phil have the other room."

Huffing, Tony throws his arms in the air.

"Fine, whatever."

"Alright, so that's settled. Everyone head upstairs and figure out what rooms you want, then meet me back down here in fifteen minutes, so I can go over a few more points before we get started."

Everyone heads upstairs, apart from Tony, who stays sulking for a few minutes, before cursing and heading after them.

* * *

Tony finds the room with his bunk mates in, throwing his bag down on the nearest empty bed.

The room is yet again yellow, a theme that the house seems to have. The bunk beds are wooden, the beds already made, the quilts blue with star patterns. The floor is carpeted like downstairs, only a darker shade of grey, but it complements the rest of the room.

Thor is already messing up the room, throwing various clothe's out and onto the floor, while Steve is carefully folding his, placing them in the set of wooden wardrobes in the corner of the room.

Tony just manages to dodge out of the way of a flying pair of boxers.

"Thor, quit throwing you're stuff everywhere! What are you even doing?"

Thor pauses, a white t-shirt in his fist.

"I seem to have misplaced my stuffed animal."

Tony frowns, taken aback.

"You're what? Don't tell me the God of Thunder sleeps with a freaking teddy bear!"

Thor glances over his shoulder, sighing.

"Nay, it is something Jane gave to me so that I will cope better with her absence."

Rolling his eyes, Tony dodges through the sea of clothes, and starts staring out of the window.

The sun is still lighting up the mountains, and a flock of sheep are grazing near the house. Some of them are only lambs, staying close to their mothers.

Tony yelps as a trainer connect with the back of his head.

"THOR!"

"My apologies, Tony."

Steve soon finishes unpacking, setting a pencil case and sketchpad down on his bed.

"Don't you think you should start unpacking?"

"Why? I'll just have to put it all back in again. I'll just just get stuff out when I want it."

Steve just nods, and then almost trips over a tiny stuffed pink elephant. He picks it up, and dangles it in front of Thor's face. Thor takes it, cuddling it to his chest.

"Thank you! I feared it was lost!"

"Don't mention it. But you better get this cleaned up before we head back downstairs."

"That I will."

Leaning over the windowsill, Tony tries to shut the window with the clasp, but it won't budge.

"Seriously?"

He tugs it harder, but to no avail. Steve strides over, shifting Tony's hand and shut's it.

"There."

"I loosened if for you, you know."

"Sure you did."

* * *

Back downstairs, and after a lecture from Phil about the 'house rules' and a quick tour of where everything is, they get set up for their first activity of the week.

Wearing warm clothes, hiking boots and small rucksacks, they all gather outside the wooden gates, while Phil hands out some laminated maps.

"First activity is orienteering. These maps are going to help you find the various spots where flags are located, one flag at each point for each team. It's not really meant to be a race, but-"

"A RACE IT SHALL BE!"

Clint, who happens to be standing right next to Thor, cringes and covers his ear.

"Ow! It's fine, I didn't want to hear for the week!"

Slapping his arm, Natasha starts to laugh.

"Stop being such a baby."

Clint pouts, rubbing his ear.

Phil points off towards a nearby field, which some sheep are grazing in, paying them no attention.

"Start off through that field, and when you collect the last flag, I'll be there to meet you."

Zipping up his coat, Bruce points at some of the sheep in the field.

"But...what about the sheep? Surely they won't like us just marching through there?"

Shoving his hands into his own coat, Phil tightens the straps on his rucksack.

"They are used to people passing through, trust me, it's fine. Now, we need two teams."

Thor clasps Tony on the shoulder.

"I shall team with Tony and Steve, since we are also sleeping together!"

Tony cringes, shuffling away from Thor.

"You might want to rephrase that, Goldilocks."

"Right, so that means Natasha, Clint and Bruce, you're the other team. Off you go!"

Thor rushes ahead, followed by Steve, but Tony drags his feet, the chilly bit of wind starting to nip at his face. He pulls his warm thermal coat up further, as he heads over to Thor and Steve.

Thor is already over the fence, staring at a pair of brown sheep. Steve climbs over, striding to Thor, and gesturing for Tony to hurry up.

Thor bends and holds out a hand to the sheep, who just stare at him blankly, chewing some grass.

"Thor, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Do not fear Steve, they will not harm me."

As Thor edges closer to them, Tony manages to clamber over the fence, and pauses next to Steve.

"We should put a leash on him."

Thor is only inches away, and one of the sheep stops chewing.

"BAAAAAAA!"

Thor gasps and stumbles, landing on his ass, right into a patch of thick and wet mud.

Howling with laughter, Tony throws his head back, while Steve covers his hand with his mouth, his shoulders shaking.

The sheep stalk away, as Thor drags himself to his feet, his trousers coated in a thick coat of mud.

"This is most uncomfortable."

Tony wipes away a few tears, trying to compose himself.

"The mighty God of Thunder, startled by a farm animal!"

Thor pouts, using the sleeve of his jacket to try and wipe away some of the mud.

"Why did the animal do that? I intended it no harm."

Shrugging, Steve tries his best to hold back his laughter.

"Animals can be unpredictable, I did tell you not too. Come on, the others have already overtaken us."

None of them noticed the other team pass them, but they can now see them further up the uneven path.

"Aye! We cannot let them beat us!"

They start up the rocky path, this time Thor keeping his distance from the sheep. Tony brings up the back of the group, lagging behind.

He takes his phone out of his coat, idly fiddling with it.

Until it's taken out of his hand, that is.

Steve puts the phone into his own coat, a stern expression on his usually neutral face.

"No playing with your phone, on this ground you'll lose you're footing if you don't pay attention."

Huffing, Tony folds his arms over his chest.

"Give me my damn phone back."

"No."

"Give it back!"

"No."

"NOW!"

"No, you can have it back when we've finished. Now come on."

Steve strides off again, and Tony shoves his hands into his pockets, scowling at him.

"You're not my real dad you know!"

* * *

After managing to trudge through the field with no more sheep related incidences, they pause when they get to a flowing stream, with a plank bridge leading over it.

Steve stares down at the map, his finger trailing along certain points.

"Right, we need to head over the bridge and the first flag should be next to a rock to the right."

Tony glances over, and low and behold, they can see the rock in the near distance, a blue flag stuck in the ground.

They march over the bridge, and pause when they get to the edge of the grass.

"That ground does not look inviting."

Steve places a boot on it, and it sinks in with a squelching noise.

He retracts it, wiping his boots on the stony path.

"No, it doesn't. This is a boggy patch."

"A boggy patch? What the hell is that?"

"It's an area which is muddy and wet, and it has holes where you can get your feet stuck if you're not careful. We have to go across it to get the flag."

Tony jumps back, shaking his hands.

"Oh no, no way. My feet are staying firmly on none boggy ground thanks."

Thor gives the ground a test further down, finding a more stable patch, and his foot doesn't stick in.

"We shall go this way friends, my foot does not sink here."

Steve comes over and finds the same, and gestures for Tony to follow them.

"Did you not hear me? Not happening!"

This time Steve's the one who roll's his eyes.

"It's just a bit of mud, what, are you afraid you're going to get stuck?"

"FINE!"

Steve goes first, followed by Thor, then a furious Tony.

They navigate around the more deeper patches the best they can, but the ground is slippy, and Tony almost lands on his ass, if he hadn't clutched onto the back of Thor's coat for dear life.

Thor stumbles, only just managing to keep his balance.

"Tony! You will have us both over!"

Tony pants, his feet slipping and sliding everywhere.

"Shut up a minute!"

Steve comes back a few paces, gripping onto Tony's upper arm.

"Calm down Tony, you're not helping yourself."

Tony grits his teeth, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

"Stop giving me orders!"

Steve helps Tony over to some more stable ground to the side, and Tony bends over, taking in some much needed air.

"I can't do it."

Steve shakes his head, releasing his arm.

"No such word as can't, you can."

"No, I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I'll help you along, and so will Thor."

Tony groans, licking his lips and staring at the patch they still have to wade through.

"Just go and get the flag and come back for me."

"No, we're doing this as a team, that's the whole point. Come on, we've got your back."

Thor waves at them both, stumbling on a loose rock.

"Come, we are losing! The son of Odin never loses! Do not make me carry you Tony!"

"On second thought, I'll give it a shot."

Steve helps Tony back some of the way, then Tony shrugs out of his grip, and he goes back ahead of Thor.

Tony takes deep breaths, concentrating fully on where he's putting his feet.

After a few more okay steps, his anxiety starts to calm down, and he can see they are nearly at the little blue flag.

Left leg forward, right leg forward. Left leg-

The mud devours him to the waist down, and he shouts, his nails trying to dig into the sludge to haul himself back out.

Thor is the first to reach him, grabbing onto one of his arms.

"Tony, what have you done!"

Tony fights the urge to start screaming like a school girl, his heart thudding against his rib cage. The wet sludge is starting to seep through his clothes and reaching his skin, making him feel nauseous.

Coming from behind Thor, Steve's eyebrows nearly shoot off his face.

"What happened?"

"I do not know, I heard him shriek and found him like this."

Squirming around, Tony growls.

"Hey! I did not shriek!"

"Tony, stop struggling you're pushing yourself further into the mud."

"IF I STOP STRUGGLING I'M GONNA SINK!"

Getting a grip on Tony's arm, Steve stares down at him.

"No, you won't, we've got you. Stop struggling and we can haul you out."

Tony actually does as he's told for once, putting his trust in Steve.

"Alright, let's pull him out, but don't pull so hard you rip his arm off, okay?"

Thor answers with a quick thumbs up.

"Okay, pull!"

Tony quickly slips out from the mud with a squishing noise, and Steve catches him before he falls face first into the sludge. He supports most of his weight as he guides him over to a dryer patch of grass, one with another rock large enough to sit on. He helps Tony down on it, who's now visibly shaking.

"Are you alright?"

Hugging himself, Tony shivers.

"N-no! I-I'm f-freezing!"

Thor joins them near the rock, wiping a speck of mud from his face.

"I'll have to take him back to change, he can't do the rest of the trek soaking wet through."

"Then I shall come with you, we are a team, we do not leave people behind."

The sound of chattering teeth fills the silence.

"P-Phil's a-a d-dead m-man."

* * *

 _Silly little avengers._

 _They should really watch where they are stepping, should they not?_

 _He observes them from behind a set of trees, a wicked grin on his lips._

 _Seeing the man of iron so panicked was fun, he shall have to do that again._

 _But who shall he mess with next?_

 _Oh, the possibilities._

* * *

No matter how much Steve and Thor persist, Tony flat out refuses to go back out there. So, Steve hands him back his phone and they leave him and set back off, determined to finish the challenge.

He trudges back to their room, stripping off his soaked clothes and gets his shower stuff from his bag. The bathroom is kind of cramped, but when he gets in the shower the hot water on his icy skin makes him not care in the slightest.

He enjoys his longer than usual shower, then drys himself off with a towel and gets in some fresh dry clothes. He heads back to his room and peeks out the window, not seeing any of the others coming back yet.

Feeling bored, he does a quick sketch in Steve's sketchpad, of Thor getting ganged up on by a gang of ferious black eyed sheep.

He chuckles to himself as he finishes, and he hears chattering from downstairs, signalling that the others have returned from their travels.

Thor and Steve barge into the room, both of them now bare footed.

Steve's jeans are soaked from the knees down, but Thor is soaked from head to toe.

"What happened to you, eh?"

Thor strips off his dripping coat, letting it slide to the floor.

"I lost my footing as I and Steve were crossing the stream nearest to here."

Steve heads over to Tony, looking at Tony's work of art.

"Very vivid...imagination."

Tony beams, signing his name on the bottom with a ballpoint pen.

"You watch, this is gonna sell for gazillions."

"I'm not sure that's even a word."

"It is now Cap."

There's a rap on the door, and Clint pokes his head around. His eyes lock on a drenched and irratated Thor.

"Go for a little dip, did you?"

Thor huffs and turns away from the archer. Turning his attention to Tony and Steve, he licks his lips.

"Natasha's helping Bruce cook some food, should be ready in about half an hour."

He then shuts the door, and Thor starts to wring out his clothes, but Steve stops him just before he turns the carpet into a pond.

"Thor not in the room, go do that outside."

And that's when Steve Rogers got a wet shirt to the face.

* * *

 **Hmm, who would want to mess up the avengers little trip, eh?**

 **So yeah, first chapter done and dusted! Sorry about the lack of Clint, Bruce and Natasha, but we'll be seeing a lot more of them next time, pinkie promise! What do you think, I'd love to know what people think of this, I'm not sure whether or not to carry on, but it is pretty fun to write. Most of this stuff is from personal experience, I love the lake district.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviews are loved :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - Ghostbusters!

As soon as the food's ready, everyone heads downstairs like a wild pack of hyena's, as the aroma of fresh chicken wraps dances around in the air.

Thor grabs the most, stacking his plate sky high. Tony sit's down next to him, his eyes bulging at Thor's food version of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Thor, you eating for ten or something?"

Shoving a wrap into his mouth, he grumbles as he starts to chew.

"Nay, that journey has greatly increased my appetite."

Rolling his eyes, Tony starts to pick at his own wrap.

Sitting down across the table from him, Clint start's to stare at Tony, a smirk on his face, which infuriates Tony to no end.

"Why don't you take a picture Barton, it'll last longer."

Chuckling, Clint starts to eat, his eyes not leaving Tony.

"No thanks, don't want to give myself horrific nightmares."

Huffing, Tony picks up a slice of tomato and launches it at him. It hits Clint's forehead with a satisfying slap and slips down to the table, leaving a red trail down his face.

Clint wipes at his face with his sleeve, his eyes narrowing to into slits.

"Oh, it's on."

Clint grabs a piece of lettuce and chucks it at Tony's face, who grunts and manages to shield his face with his arm. Growling, Tony picks up a piece of lettuce from his own plate and throws it back, which Clint only has to shift in his seat to dodge.

Making to retaliate, Clint tears off a chunk of his wrap, only to be stopped dead in his tracks by a stern voice.

"Hey hey! No food fighting at the dinner table avengers!"

Clint pouts, clutching half a wrap in his fist.

"But...Tony started it Phil."

"I don't care, I'm finishing it. You're adults not a pair or school kids. Now shut up and eat."

Clint begins to sulk, and Tony grins at him, sticking his tongue out.

Bruce finishes his own wrap, pushing his empty plate to the side.

"That was delicious, seems like me and Natasha make great cooks after all."

Flashing him a smile, Natasha too finishes her plate, and dabs at her lips with a napkin.

"Yeah we do, although if I hadn't been watching you, you would've turned the chicken black."

Pouting, Bruce wipes his hands off on his own napkin.

"True."

Burping, and ignoring the look of disapproval from Steve a few seats across, Tony stretches.

"So what are we doing now? Climbing mount Snowdonia?"

Steve frowns, moving away to wash his plate.

"Tony, that's in Wales, not the Lake district."

"Alright Mr smarty pants, I was being sarcastic."

Phil wipes his hands, taking a sip of water.

"Now you can all have some down time, I didn't want to push you to hard on the first day. Go and find something fun and relaxing to entertain yourself."

Groaning, Tony gets up and shoves his own plate into the sink.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Clint shoves past Tony, scrubbing his plate in the soapy water.

"You know, there's a supposedly haunted house just up the road, I'm gonna go check it out. Why don't you come with? That is, if you're not chicken."

"No, I'm not chicken. As a wise man once said, I ain't fraid of no ghost!"

Steve pauses at the stairs, his eyes glancing at them all.

"Well, I'm going to do some sketching, it would be a shame not to take advantage of these views. Don't bring any ghosts back here with you."

Burping even louder than Tony did, Thor finishes, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Ghosts? There be no such thing!"

Clint brushes past him, bumping him on the shoulder.

"Oh really? Then come with me and Tony, prove us wrong. Nat, you coming?"

Natasha shrugs, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"Sure why not."

Clint glances over at Bruce, who shakes his head firmly.

"No, that's not a good idea for me. I'll stay with Steve and Phil and admire the scenery, maybe do some meditation."

Nodding, Clint raises in arms up in the air.

"Let's get ready to rumble!"

* * *

It takes them twenty minutes to reach the 'haunted' house, mainly because of Tony lagging behind.

When they reach the worn wooden fence surrounding it, they all stop and stare up at it.

It's a small white house, made of stone much like the one they're staying in, although this one looks a lot more worn out.

Clint leans his arms on the fence, gnawing on his bottom lip.

"Well, it doesn't really look like a bad ass haunted house."

Climbing over the fence in one fluid movement, Natasha turns back to look at the boys.

"Appearances can be deceiving you know. You all coming or what?"

Clint hops over, followed by Thor, whereas Tony just kicks open the rickety gate a few feet away.

Clint pauses at the wooden and worn door, rapping lightly.

"Hello? Anyone in there? Dead or alive?"

No answer.

After he twists the wooden door nob, the door swings inward, inviting them inside.

Peering inside he squints, but the place is mostly coated in darkness, the bits of light from the windows only illuminating certain spots.

"Well, looks like its been abandoned for a while."

Tony joins him in the doorway, pushing the door open the rest of the way.

"Yeah, so stop chattering and get in there already."

Clint punch's Tony's shoulder before stepping inside fully, the surprisingly chilly air inside seeping through his thin clothes.

They all make their way inside, Tony making sure to stay nearest to Thor.

 **BANG!**

The front door slams shut, and everyone knows full well there's no wind that damn strong anywhere right now.

Tony bolts to the shut door, pulling on the door nob with all his might.

"OPEN OPEN!"

Thor pushes past him, also pulling on the handle.

"It is stuck! How is that possible?"

Panting now, Tony tries to make out the forms of Clint and Natasha in the surrounding blackness.

"THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT BARTON! IF IT GET'S ANYONE IT'S GETTING YOU FIRST!"

Striding over to one of the dirty glass windows, Clint uses his sleeve to try and clean some of the dirt off, and peers outside.

"Shut up Tony, if we have to we can always smash a window to get out."

"YEAH BY THROWING YOU THROUGH ONE!"

Tony and Thor both give up on getting the door back open, and Tony starts to feel around for something to whack Clint with.

"Friends, stay calm, as I said there is no such thing as-"

 **Thud thud**

Heavy footsteps sound on the wooden section right above their heads, and Tony freezes, his legs starting to feel like jelly.

"What the _hell_ was that?"

 _ **Starkkkkkk**_

Tony throws himself back against the nearest wall, sweat clinging to his back.

"DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?"

Thor fumbles around the room, trying to determine the source of the voice.

Staying near the window, Clint's laughter fills the eerily silent room.

"Relax, it's just the wi-"

 _ **Bartonnnnnn**_

Clint's breath catches in his throat, his eyes becoming saucers.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT THEN BIRD BOY?"

 **THUMP**

Putting his hands over his eyes, Tony screams like a schoolgirl, as Thor hisses and curses loudly.

"I did not see the table."

Verging on being terrified, Tony fumbles his way around to the other window, tugging on the rusted clasps.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!"

Feeling someone brush against his shoulder, Clint assumes it's Natasha.

"Nat, you okay?"

After receiving no response, he nudges her.

"Earth to Nat?"

He places a hand on her shoulder, only to find its ice cold.

"AHHHHH!"

Clint stumbles away, thudding to floor as he trips on a loose plank.

He gets hauled up again quickly by a strong grip on his upper arm.

"Where is Nat, Thor?"

Thor shrugs, letting go of him.

"I do not know, I thought she was near you?"

Trying to stop himself shaking, Clint runs a hand through his hair.

"So did I, I touched...something...and it was ice cold! It almost burned my hand!"

Tony is still fighting with the clasp, oblivious to everything else around him.

"WHAT IS WITH THESE WINDOW CLASPS?"

 _ **Avengerssssss.**_

Everyone stops, and Tony slowly turns around, then really wished he hadn't.

In the center of the room, floating way above the ground, is a misty white figure, no main features distinguishable, only the outline of a human figure.

 _ **youuuu shoulldddd notttt beee hereeee**_

Tony gulps, his mouth like the Sahara desert.

 _ **youuuuu areee notttt wellcommeeee**_

Thor, seemingly the only brave one present, points a finger at the specter.

"It is you who does not belong ghost! Be gone, or you shall have to contend with the son of Odin!"

 _ **Leaveeeee, orrrr dieeee**_

"Oh yeah, I'm out!"

Tony rushes over to Clint and Thor, almost face planting in the process, and pushes at Clint's back.

"Break a damn window or something Barton!"

Clint just tenses up, so Tony smacks his cheek to snap him out of it.

"OI!"

That seems to do the trick, and his eyes start to dart around the room.

"But, where's Nat?"

 **Knock knock**

Screaming, Tony and Clint cling to each other, only to see Natasha waving at them from outside the window.

"Hey guys!"

Tony loosens his grip on Clint, clenching his fists.

"How the heck did you get out there?"

"There's a smashed in window upstairs, I just jumped out."

Clint creeps past the still floating figure and races up the creaky stairs, leaving Tony and Thor.

Tony tugs on Thor's arm, but the God of thunder doesn't budge.

"Come on Thor, we're getting out of here!"

Huffing, Thor shakes his fist at the specter.

"Nay, I am not done with this ghost!"

"Thor, you can't have a fight with a ghost!"

"And why not?"

"Because you can't even touch it! Haven't you seen horror movies? It will wipe the floor with you!"

"The son of Odin never backs down from a fight!"

"Well this time he does, otherwise I'm feeding that pink elephant to the sheep!"

Lowering his fist, Thor sighs heavily.

"Very well, but this is far from over!"

Tony as good as drags Thor past the scepter and up the rickety stairs, pausing at the smashed in window.

Clint and Nat stare up at them from down below, Clint sending a little wave.

"Come on, we haven't got all day!"

The distance to the floor looks pretty big from up here.

He glances at back Thor, who holds out his arms.

"I will carry you, this distance is nothing to me."

Tony rolls his eyes, then lets Thor pick him up awkwardly, throwing him over his shoulder roughly.

"Ouch! I'm not a rag doll you know!"

"My apologies."

As Thor climbs onto the ledge, he jumps down, putting Tony back on his feet, and they all stare back at the deceivingly quiet house.

Laughing, Clint folds his arms over his chest.

"See? I think we just let our imagination get the-"

The door creaks open, and no one stops to see what pops out.

* * *

Bruce is content watching Steve sketch the sunny landscape, the warm sun bathing him being a refreshing change.

Steve offers him some paper and pencils, but Bruce politely declines, opting to just let himself relax and enjoy the scenery.

Phil pops out for a few minutes, then heads back inside.

As Steve starts to use the colored pencils, their heads snap up as they see the rest of the gang charge through the gate, sweating and screaming like banshees.

Bruce glances at Steve, who sighs and continues his sketch.

"Looks like no sleep for me tonight, then."

* * *

Night soon falls, the sky clear and the moon smiling down at the vast countryside.

Everyone takes to their rooms, Tony tugging his blanket over his head, and Thor clenching his for dear life, his eyes darting around the darkening room. Steve lies down on his back, thinking about what else he's going to draw tomorrow.

Maybe he'll try to sketch some animals, if they keep still long enough.

Thor glances over at Tony's bed, licking his lips.

"Tony?"

"Go to sleep Thor."

"I cannot, today's venture has...unsettled me."

Running a hand down his face, Steve turns onto his side.

"Thor, you even said yourself, there is no such things as ghosts, so listen to Tony and go to sleep."

"You were not there, this was real."

Grumbling, Tony shoves his blanket off, glaring at Thor.

"We're not there anymore, so it doesn't matter. There are no bloody ghosts here, so zip it and go to sleep."

His fingers toying with the pink elephant, Thor switches the lamp on nearest to his bed.

"Tell me a story."

"What?"

"Tell me a story, to help me sleep and forget about today's troubles."

"Do I look like your mother?"

"You are a man."

Sighing in exasperation, Tony pulls his blanket up to his chest.

"Fine, what kind of story?"

"A joyous one."

"Yeah, that helps."

Tony taps his fingers on his chin.

"Alright, I think I've got one. So there was two princesses, and they both live in a huge castle with their parents. One of the sisters has blonde hair, the other brown. The blondie has special powers, she can turn things into ice with a touch, and-"

"Much like frost giants!"

"You gonna keep interrupting me?"

"My apologies."

"Anyway, so she can basically shoot ice and stuff, and she accidentally almost kills her sister, so she has to learn how to control her powers. Then when they grow up, she's supposed to be the new queen but she freaks out and runs away, leaving the other sister to chase her to bring her back. But she accidentally ends up hitting her sister in the heart with her icy powers, slowly killing her. Oh, and did I mention a villain?"

Turning to face the wall, Steve snuggles into his pillow.

"It's the plot of frozen, isn't it?"

"Ssh spangles. So anyway, there's this villain who-"

 **BANG**

The door to the room flings open, a white silhouette swaying the doorway.

Shrieking, Tony tumbles off his bed, tangling in his blanket in the process, while Thor shoves his face under the blanket and trembles, and Steve just glances over his shoulder.

"Youuuuuu shallll noootttt passssss!"

Tony stops his fight with his blanket, sitting up on the floor, his hair now looking like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards.

"Wait, what?"

The 'ghost' shuffles into the room, the sheet falling off to reveal a chuffed Clint Barton.

"GOTCHA!"

Tony growls, scrambling to his feet and marching toward's Clint, the only thing stopping him from wringing his neck is the blanket which he manages to trip over.

"Ouch! Damn it! When I get my hands on you Barton!"

Cackling, Clint sticks out his tongue.

"Bring it old man."

As Tony manages to get back up, Clint sprints from the room, soon followed by a raging Tony.

A few moments pass, before Thor peeks out from under the blanket.

"I think we shall have to call the ones you call ghostbusters."

Steve doesn't have the energy or the patience to correct him right now.

* * *

 **Damn, I'm really sorry this took so long to get out, but had some personal stuff I had to take care of. So, this is chapter two done and dusted!**

 **Obviously the 'ghost' is Loki being an ass xD and in the next chapter there will be more of him in, don't worry!**

 **Just wait until the avengers find out who's been messing with them!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rolling rolling rolling!

The next morning is quite different than what they're all used too. In Stark Tower, everyone has their own bathroom to use at their leisure, and inside they are really spacious and comfortable.

But not here.

There's a men's bathroom and a women's, each have two showers and three toilet cubicles, two sinks.

Thor, Steve, Clint and Tony end up in there at the same time, and alas, conflict ensues.

"Clint you look faboulous, now move away from the damn sink, I need to shave."

"I was here first, wait your turn."

"Well we haven't got all day so move it!"

"Kiss my fabulous ass."

Tony attempts to push him but Clint doesn't budge.

"MOVE!"

"STOP PUSHING ME BEFORE I FLUSH YOUR HEAD DOWN ONE OF THE TOILETS!"

Steve stops shaving at the other sink, rinsing his razor under the tap.

"Guys, can you please just act like adults for once, it's too early in the morning for this."

Tony growls at him, still attempting to push Clint.

"Once again, no one asked for your input spangles."

The sound of humming can be heard from one of the showers, and Thor peeks his head around the shower curtain, his wet hair sprawled across his face.

"Would you like another musical rendition to lighten the mood?"

Tony puts his hands in the air with a shake of his head, but Thor seemingly ignores him, disappearing back behind the shower curtain and singing at full pelt.

"Baby baby baby ooohhh!"

Shrieking, Tony slaps his hands over his ears.

"THOR WHERE DID YOU HEAR THAT FILTH!"

Thor's delighted face reappears around the curtain.

"Friend Clint played it for me when we last spent time together, it is very catchy indeed!"

A delighted Clint beams at Tony, who cringes and puts his head in his hands.

"You both disappoint me."

* * *

After everyone manages to get washed and dressed, they head downstairs for breakfast, which is toast, various cereals, and scrambled eggs.

As they all tuck in, Phil fills them in on what they'll be doing today.

"So, I've got two activities lined up for you all today."

Tony almost chokes on a piece of toast, if it wasn't for the quick thinking Thor who whacks him on the back.

"OUCH THOR! And two? Why is one not enough?"

"Because you have to learn to push yourselves. Now, this morning we'll be hiking up a small mountain, then later on we'll be gill scrambling."

Finishing off his cereal, Steve raise's his eyebrows.

"What's gill scrambling?"

"It's basically climbing up a river and waterfall."

Groaning loudly, Tony begins buttering another piece of toast.

"Seriously? How is this even team building?"

"Because you'll all have to work together to get up it, and everyone is getting up it. If people lag behind, you go back and help them."

Tony's eyes wander over to Bruce.

"You gonna be okay with that? Or should I say is the other guy gonna be okay with that?"

Sipping his cup of coffee, Bruce nods.

"I'll be fine, I'm not scared of falling over a few times Tony."

Wiping at his mouth, Phil get's to his feet.

"Right, then eat up, put on some warm clothing and meet me at the mini bus."

* * *

A short drive in the mini bus, and they pull up along a gravel path, everyone clambering out.

The chilly air already nipping at his skin, Tony huddles further into his coat.

Phil quickly locks the mini bus and gathers them in all in a circle.

"Right, now for this we're all going to be sticking together, not going off into separate groups like yesterday. See over there?"

He points at the highest of the surrounding mountains.

"That's what we'll be hiking on."

Snorting, Tony pulls his hood up.

"The hell we will."

Frowning over at him, Steve shoves his own hands into his pockets.

"Tony, it's not that big of a deal."

"Maybe not for a freaking super soldier but a normal guy like me? What if I end up tripping and rolling all the way down like Jack did, eh?"

Chuckling, Thor clasps his shoulder.

"I will catch you if you fall, I assure you."

"That's not really reassuring."

Taking out his earphones, Clint smirks at Tony.

"It'd make for some great entertainment on youtube though."

"Shut your cakehole Barton."

Phil rubs his cold hands together and blows on them.

"Right lets get going, the faster we walk the warmer we'll get. Let's go!"

* * *

Panting, Tony leans back against one of the bigger boulders next to the pathway, wiping his sleeve across his face.

Steve comes around the side of the boulder, his hands on his hips.

"Come on Tony, you're gonna start lagging behind, Phil, Natasha and Bruce are already nearly out of sight."

Tony lets his eyelids flutter close and breathes in deeply.

"Then leave me, leave me alone to die."

A cheery Clint appears behind Steve, his phone held out in front of him.

"Aww come on drama queen, say hello to the camera!"

"BARTON ARE YOU FILMING?"

"You betcha!"

Tony forgets all about his aching feet and lunges for the phone, but Barton easily dodges him.

Steve grabs the back of Tony's collar to stop him face planting into the grassy terrain below.

"Tony, calm down, and Clint, put the phone away and stop riling him up."

Pouting, Clint shoves his phone back into his coat pocket.

"BAAA!"

The three of them walk around the other side of the boulder, to see a flock of sheep gathering around a bewildered looking Thor.

Tony chuckles, roving a hand through his damp hair.

"I did tell you to put him on a leash, did I not?"

Thor notices them all staring, and waves his hands over his head.

"My friends, I require your assistance! These animals are gathering around me and I know not why!"

Steve lets go of Tony and turns his attention to Thor.

"Thor, do you by any chance have food in your pockets?"

Thor slips a hand into his coat pocket and pulls out several pieces of buttered toast.

"Why yes! But why-"

He's cut off as the sheep start to baa loudly in unison and descend on him, and he yelps as he gets tackled to the floor.

Clint instantly whips his phone back out, as he and Tony record the scene and try not to wet themselves.

Steve is the only one who rushes to Thor's aid, shifting the sheep out of the way and dragging Thor to his feet and back to the boulder.

As Steve brushes Thor off, Thor looks down right traumatized.

Tony snaps his fingers in front of the thunder God's dazed face.

"Damn, maybe your brother should have used sheep instead of the Chiatauri."

Bruce comes into view over the hill, edging himself past the sheep and his eyes curiously scanning Thor up and down.

"Um, Phil sent me back to make sure you guy's hadn't got lost...what happened?"

Steve shakes his head and unzips his backpack, retrieving his water bottle.

"Bruce, you don't want to know."

Bruce just nods, and points back over his shoulder.

"Come on, we need to catch them back up or we'll be here until nightfall."

They all gather themselves and head off, Thor having to be dragged past the now disbanding sheep by Steve and Tony.

* * *

As they spot Phil and Natasha up ahead now, Tony and Barton start to overtake Thor, Steve and Bruce, as Thor is constantly glancing around, or stopping when he spots a grazing sheep nearby.

Steve has to continuously stop and grip his arm and drag him along.

Bruce waits for them once again as Steve sighs and drags Thor.

"Thor, I can't keep doing this all day, they're not going to come near you now you don't have any more food on you."

Bruce rolls up his sleeve and taps at his digital watch.

"If we don't pick up some speed, we're not going to have time to do gill scrambling later on."

* * *

 _The trickster gazes from on top of a large cluster of boulders in the near distance, humming quietly to himself._

 _Now the avengers are climbing mountains?_

 _He is more than delighted to see that his brother is still such an oath, being afraid of some lowly earth animals, how pathetic indeed._

 _But this scene is becoming rather boring._

 _It is time for some more entertainment._

 _Oh yes._

* * *

Rolling his sleeve back down, Bruce starts to walk ahead again, the rising sun in the sky now starting to make him sweat inside his jacket.

 **SMACK!**

Bruce jumps back and lands on his backside harshly as a small rock whacks the side of his head, and he curses, rubbing at the sore spot.

It's only then he realizes that someone must have thrown it at him, and the familair surge of anger starts to bubble inside him.

He gets to his feet and whips around, pointing a trembling finger at Thor and Steve.

"OKAY WHICH ONE OF YOU THREW THAT AT ME! YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY! YOU-"

Steve swallows as Bruce cuts off mid sentence, collapsing to the ground.

"Uh oh."

Steve steps back a few paces, while Thor just stares wide eyed as Bruce transforms into the green guy.

"ROARRRR!"

The hulk growls and bangs his fists on the rocky terrain, staring at Thor.

"HULK HATE WHINY GOD!"

Stuttering, Thor shakes his hands in the air.

"What! Friend Bruce, no!"

The hulk charges at Thor, and both of them tumble down the side of the mountain, Steve peering over the edge, not knowing what to do.

Barton and Tony rush back and come to his side, watching the rolling hulk and thunder god.

Tony scratches his head, gnawing on his bottom lip

"Damn spangles, what the hell did you do to Bruce?"

"We didn't do anything, he just hulked out! Although he did mention that we threw something at him, but we didn't!"

Barton angles his phone down at the unfolding chaos below.

"Shouldn't really poke the bear you know, Cap."

Huffing, Steve tugs at his hair.

"We didn't! I don't know why Bruce reacted like that!"

"ROARRRRRR! HULK SMASH WHINY GOD!"

"BRUCE IT WAS NOT I OR STEVE! PLEASE CALM YOURSELF! PUT THAT BOULDER DOWN! AHHHH!"

Tony cringes as the ground starts to shake from the impact.

"Yeah, Barton go get Natasha so she can do that calming stuff she does, before the other guy decides to make Thor into a part of the damn scenery!"

* * *

After managing to change Bruce back, Phil wraps him up in his coat and leads him back down the mountain, but makes the others carry on the trek to the top, handing them a map.

Thor insists he is fine, just merely scraped and bruised, and also wants to make it to the top.

Tony makes a huge fuss, but Steve, obviously having had enough of his constant whining, drags him by the collar until he stops protesting.

Tony readjusts his collar, eyeing Steve nervously.

"Steve, what's up with you all of a sudden? I mean I know you're cranky, but you don't usually try to strangle me."

Glancing around, Steve keeps his eyes set on the map in his hand.

"Something's not right around here, I can just feel it."

Tony shoves his hands into his pockets, watching his breath come out in front of him.

"I think you're over thinking things."

Steve stops, and Tony almost collides with the back of him.

"Am I?"

He turns around, his face set into a scowl.

"First, you nearly sink in that bog when I'd just walked over that patch, then you all nearly get heart attacks because of some ghoul you say you all saw, then Bruce happens to hulk out all the way up here, these things aren't normal, surely you can see that?"

Tony gnaws on his lip, tapping his chin.

"Well, they do seem kind of off, but the bog thing could've happened to anyone, we are in the countryside, after all. And the ghost thing, well, maybe there was some kind of mould in there or containment and it made us all hallucinate. And as for the hulk, that's kind of unpredictable anyway, and Bruce has accidentally hulked out before. I don't really get why you think something's going on. What could possibly be going on?"

Steve glances around, before dragging Tony off to the side while the others carry on, talking amongst themselves and obviously not realizing the other two have strayed from the path.

"I think someone might be messing with us."

Tony pulls his arm from his tight grip.

"Ouch! Come on Steve, who would even want to-"

Tony's eyes widen as the unwelcome name pops into his head.

"You don't think..."

"It's Loki?"

Tony chuckles nervously, tugging on the ends of his sleeves.

"Yeah right, you know that Thor told us Loki died, didn't he?"

"But Loki is a trickster, what if he didn't?"

Tony nods, his dark brows furrowing.

"Good point, but surely he'd have better stuff to do then coming to mess up our little field trip?"

Steve takes another good look around them, before nodding in agreement.

"Probably, but we should keep an eye out, just in case. Something just really doesn't feel right here."

* * *

 **Uh oh...Loki's been found out? Damn that Captain America and Iron man! XD Well, I guess we'll see what happens in the next chapter, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it ^_^**


End file.
